Fowl Meets Potter
by Princess Trunks
Summary: 15-yr-old Artemis Fowl is taking a trip to England where he meets up with Harry Potter. Artemis's life changes when a Hogwarts letter comes in the mail.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hi y'all! It's Princess Trunks! This is a story my brother started, then handed over to me. It may or may not be as good as my other story, Mysterious Comer (it's a DBZ related story). Please R&R! I'd like to hear what you have to say about it! ^_^ Here's the story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fowl meets Potter  
  
Chapter 1 New Neighbors  
  
Two men stood outside on the long stretch of tar. The younger of the two looked impatiently up and down the strip. Artemis Fowl was ready for a vacation from his normal life. He and his butler, Butler, were standing on the Fowl Airfield waiting for their plane to pick them up.  
  
Eventually, the sound of rumbling engines reached the ears of young Artemis. He picked up his carry on bag and tapped his foot against the pavement as the jet rolled to a halt. The door opened and a set of foldable stairs descended to the ground. Artemis climbed onboard as Butler loaded the twenty large suitcases into the cargo hold of the jet.  
  
Artemis threw his carry on in an aisle seat halfway to the back of the medium sized plane before plopping down next to the window. He sighed deeply as Butler climbed onboard.  
  
~*~  
  
"Butler, go to the pilot of this hollowed out piece of scrap metal and find out why we are still on the ground after three hours," Artemis snapped irritably.  
  
"Yes sir," Butler immediately replied good naturedly. Even he was getting a little annoyed of waiting on the Fowl Air jet they were on. Fortunately he remembered his favorite copies of 'Guns and Ammo'.  
  
Sadly Artemis Fowl only had his laptop, the one the centaur, Foaly, had upgraded. Already Artemis had experimented with everything on the new program.  
  
Artemis and Butler were on a plane that was to take then to Little Whinging, Salisbury in England for their vacation. They had bought a cozy little house on Privit Drive. To be exact, 2 Privit Drive.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is that stinking car!!?" Artemis exclaimed furiously. "We have been here all day and we are still waiting! We pay thousands of dollars to purchase a vacation home in...in...where was it again Butler?"  
  
"Little Whinging, Salisbury," he replied a little annoyed himself.  
  
"Thank you Butler," replied Artemis. He blew a few strands of hair back out of his face as he gazed down the street.  
  
A couple of minutes later sounds of a loud car could be heard in the near distance. Artemis turned to gaze at the oncoming vehicle, while Butler remained unfazed with his back to the road. As soon as the driver parked the car, he jumped out and threw open the trunk lid. Butler picked up the baggage and began to load up the trunk. He was amazed how easily all twenty suitcases fit nicely. Pondering over the size of the trunk, Butler shut the lid and turned to where Artemis Fowl was still standing. The driver was continuously apologizing for taking so long to arrive.  
  
After waving away the driver's apologies, Artemis glanced at Butler. Apparently he had no trouble loading the luggage. But he was surprised that none of the twenty suitcases had to be tied to the roof of the car.  
  
'What in the world? There's no way all twenty of them could fit into that tiny trunk!' thought Artemis as he climbed in the back seat of the car. Butler shut the door for him before climbing in the front passenger seat.  
  
As he was driven to their summerhouse, Artemis pondered over his past adventures with the fairies and wondered if his next adventure would be just as interesting.  
  
Three hours later, Artemis Fowl, Jr. and Butler stood in front of their summer residence. As Butler examined the surroundings, Artemis walked up to the door and opened it.  
  
Next door, Butler saw a skinny black-haired boy with glasses mowing the lawn. Another boy, rather round, was sitting on the steps munching on a bag of candy, making fun of the black-haired kid. Butler made a mental note to keep an eye on those two. To him, the round boy seemed like he was a real troublemaker, but he wasn't sure about the other kid.  
  
After Butler had unloaded the trunk of the car and got everything inside, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Butler, please get the door for me. Who could it be" Artemis exclaimed exasperated.  
  
Butler sighed. First a plane that won't take off, then an extremely late car, a very long drive, getting lost in the neighborhood, and now welcoming neighbors.  
  
"What's next?" Butler muttered to himself as he opened the front door.  
  
On the porch were a tall skinny woman, a rather large man, the skinny black- haired boy he had seen earlier, and the rather round boy he had also seen earlier.  
  
"Hello, hello. My name is Petunia Dursley. This is my husband Vernon and my son Dudley," said the lady. "Oh, this is my worthless nephew Harry."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Butler said with a noticeably false smile on his face.  
  
"This is for you Mr. –" Petunia said while yanking the pumpkin pie out of Harry's hands.  
  
"Butler," he replied as Petunia Dursley handed him the pie. "Tell me. Do you happen to know anyone I can hire to work for me?" Butler inquired. He sniffed the air slightly. The pie smelled like it was made of apples.  
  
"Why, yes, I do," Petunia exclaimed excitedly. "My nephew here has a business. He can do whatever you ask of him. He charges ten pounds an hour. Get moving, Harry," she added nastily.  
  
As soon as Harry entered the house, Butler closed the door forcefully in the Dursley's face.  
  
"Artemis, I've hired a boy named Harry to aid us in our unpacking," he called into the tiny house.  
  
"All right Butler!" Artemis yelled back from somewhere upstairs.  
  
"You can go upstairs and start by helping Master Artemis," Butler said. Harry nodded and walked over to the stairs  
  
As Harry climbed the stairs he wondered what this Artemis Fowl guy was like. 'By the looks of the that other guy, Butler, this Fowl character can't be much better. Especially since Butler works for Fowl!' Harry thought to himself.  
  
When he got to the top of the stairs, Harry looked around and realized that he didn't know where Fowl was.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Fowl, but where are you?" Harry called into the apparently empty floor.  
  
"I'm in the master bedroom!" Artemis yelled. 'This is probably the kid Butler hired,' he thought while unpacking.  
  
Harry walked in to find a raven-haired, pale boy standing over a half- unpacked suitcase. There were still nineteen more still waiting to be unpacked. Without hesitation, Harry grabbed the nearest suitcase and dragged it over to the bed on the other side of the room. Artemis watched for a moment before returning to his own suitcase.  
  
"Um, is this Butler's clothing?" asked Harry after he got the suitcase up on the bed and opened.  
  
"Yes. His room is across the hall. If you could just run it over—" Artemis started. He never finished for Harry had just walked out the door with the suitcase. Artemis sighed slightly.  
  
Once in the hallway, Harry dragged the heavy suitcase full of Butler's stuff to the appropriate room Harry was about to drop the heavy suitcase right inside the door when he heard Butler speak up.  
  
"Over here by the bed please, Harry." Harry looked up, startled. His keen eyes hadn't spotted Butler standing in the shadows. After Harry got the suitcase to the bed and had left, Butler began to unpack his own clothing. Just as he finished, Harry was back, dragging more suitcases. All of them held Butler's things.  
  
In the master bedroom, only ten of the twenty suitcases remained, three of them unpacked. Together Harry and Artemis unpacked them. They hardly talked; only the few questions Harry had about where everything went were said.  
  
Nearly an hour later, the two fifteen year old boys had everything unpacked. Artemis handed Harry thirty pounds. Harry thanked him and walked downstairs. On the way, Harry almost ran into Butler.  
  
"Careful, Harry," Butler said. "Did Master Fowl pay you already?"  
  
"Yes, sir," the teen boy replied. Butler nodded and allowed Harry to leave. Harry crossed the yard to four Privit Drive where he could see the back of Dudley's head on the couch. Dudley was watching television and most likely eating something. Harry shook his head before walking to the front door. He slowly opened it and stepped inside.  
  
"I'm back!" Harry called out to no one in particular. His relatives really didn't care whether he came back or not. Harry went upstairs to his room. He shut the door so he wouldn't have to listen to the Dursleys. Flopping on his bed, Harry fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why haven't we found Potter yet?" a cold voice said. Its source was from an armchair in the shadows. A fire was in the fireplace, its glow reflecting in the red eyes of the armchair's occupant.  
  
"We are unable to locate his whereabouts due to an unplottable charm placed upon his place of residence, Master," a voice replied. In front of the shadowy armchair was a man dressed in black; he was kneeling on his left knee, head bent low.  
  
"If we do not find him before he returns to Hogwarts, Fudge, then I will be forced to punish you farther," said the cold voice, raising his wand and pointing it at the kneeling man.  
  
"M-Master, why-" He was cut off as the Cruciatus Curse hit him, causing the kneeling man to fall to the floor screaming in total pain. The pain lasted for what seemed like a long time, but really only a few seconds.  
  
"Do not fail me Fudge," said the cold voice as he lifted the curse.  
  
"Y-Yes, M-Master."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. His scar was burning; it felt like his head would split open. Silently he got up and crossed his room to his mirror. His scar looked normal enough, but it was still throbbing in pain. Harry looked at his repaired alarm clock. It was only two in the afternoon. He decided to go down and fix himself some kind of lunch.  
  
~*~  
  
Artemis and Butler were in their living room, having just finished eating. Artemis thought about the boy, Harry, who had helped them to unpack all of their suitcases. Harry didn't seem like an average boy to Artemis. He seemed different, but Artemis couldn't tell how. To him, it seemed like Harry loathed his relatives, and Artemis couldn't figure out why.  
  
Throughout the summer, Artemis Fowl and his neighbor, Harry, became more and more acquainted. One could almost call them good friends. Harry was hired by Butler many more times for jobs like cleaning the house, mowing the lawn, and other simple things.  
  
Then one day, in the middle of July, a pair of owls flew to Artemis and Harry, who were sitting outside on the porch of two Privit Drive. Harry held out his arm and both owls tried to perch there. Unfortunately there was only room for one. The owl dutifully held out its leg to allow Harry to remove the letter. Once the letter was gone, and the owl left, the other owl flew down to Harry. He repeated the process and the second owl flew off. Harry looked at both letters. One was addressed to him, the other to Artemis Fowl. Confused, Harry gave Artemis the letter that was addressed to him. Harry opened his. It included all the normal information; where to catch the train, when school started, and what course books he would need.  
  
Artemis flipped over his letter to find a red seal holding it shut. With closer examination, Artemis saw the word 'Hogwarts' above a crest containing a lion, a serpent, a badger, and a raven. He pulled it open and read the smooth, flowing handwriting.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Fowl,  
  
Due to unfortunate circumstances we were unable to contact you for the  
past four years.  
  
You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
You will be placed in fifth year, so you will have to work hard to  
catch up to the rest of your classmates.  
  
Class starts September first. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Artemis looked in the folder and found a second piece of paper. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was a list of school supplies he would need for the upcoming year and a permission slip to allow him to go to Hogsmead on certain weekends.  
  
'I'll have to persuade Butler to sign this for me pretending to be my guardian,' thought Artemis.  
  
In closed in the letter to Harry, there was a short note from Dumbledore.  
  
Harry-  
  
As you may have noticed, Artemis Fowl has received a letter from us as  
well as yourself. Due to unfortunate circumstances, we are just now  
able to contact him. Please help him buy his school things at Diagon  
Alley. And show him how to get to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.  
  
I am counting on you.  
  
Harry looked over at Artemis, who had a slightly confused look posted on his face. Artemis looked up at Harry and locked eyes. Harry grinned at the boy.  
  
"Where exactly is this Hogwarts?" Artemis asked, testing the water which was sitting beside him the entire time. It was still cold.  
  
"It's a castle in northern England," replied Harry grinning. "Every year the schools send out letters inviting people who show some magic talent to the school."  
  
Artemis was feeling nervous. How would he explain to his parents? Would they let him stay in England for a few years?  
  
"Harry, where would you get these kinds of things?"  
  
"In Diagon Alley, London. I'll take you there in the morning."  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
"Good night, Artemis."  
  
~*~  
  
Back inside four Privit Drive, Harry wrote a quick letter to Dumbledore.  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Artemis Fowl received his letter with no problems. I'm taking him to  
Diagon Alley tomorrow to get school supplies.  
  
Hope you had a good summer,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
He persuaded Hedwig to wake up and take the letter to Dumbledore. Once she was out of sight, Harry went down to a small supper of hem.  
  
~*~  
  
"Butler, how am I going to tell my parents that we're staying here for a while?" asked Artemis after explaining the whole situation to his manservant.  
  
"I suggest you leave the entire thing to me. I will explain it to them," Butler replied calmly.  
  
"Thank you Butler." The door bell rang a few moments later. Their dinner had arrived. Butler had called the local pizza place and ordered a pizza for dinner earlier. The two of them ate in silence then retired for the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to returning readers! I must apologize for having taken so long to update this story. I've had this chapter completed for some time now and never got around to posting it.

Hope you enjoy the next part in the adventure! And as always, please R&R! PT

---------------------------

Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

The next morning, Harry woke with a start. His scar was throbbing and he couldn't remember the dream that had caused it. Harry shook it off and started to get for the day. He got out a fresh change of clothing and walked into the bathroom. Quickly, Harry pulled off his p.j.s and stepped into the shower. As he shampooed his hair, Harry thought about what he was going to do today.

'Oh yeah, Artemis and I are going to Diagon Alley. I promised Professor Dumbledore yesterday.'

While Harry was showering, Artemis was waking up to the smell of pancakes. He went downstairs to the kitchen to find Butler placing a large stack of pancakes at his seat.

"Good morning Artemis. I was just about to come wake you myself," said Butler turning back to the stove. "As you know, you have a busy day ahead of you." Artemis looked up at Butler's back quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you need to go shopping for school supplies if you're to attend Hogwarts." Artemis hit himself on the forehead. He had nearly forgotten! He quickly ate half the pancakes and ran back upstairs to take his shower.

Half an hour later, the door bell rang. Butler went to answer it and found Harry standing there.

"Come in, young Harry. Artemis will be ready eventually." Harry thanked him and stepped in.

"Could I use your phone? I need to call for a cab," Harry asked the manservant.

"Certainly." Harry quickly dialed the cab company and requested that a cab come pick them up in twenty minutes. About ten minutes later Artemis appeared, ready for the day.

"Do you have enough money? Harry asked the other boy.

"I think so. Should 150 pounds be enough?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. I called for a cab to pick us up in a couple of minutes. Want to wait outside?"

"Sure." Once outside, both boys kept an eye out for the cab.

"Thanks," Harry said to the cab driver as he paid the man. Once the cab drove off, Harry motioned to Artemis that he should follow him. Harry led the way into the Leaky Cauldren where he was greeted the bartender, Tom.

"Good day to you Mr. Potter!"

"Same to you, Tom," Harry replied.

"What can I do for you today?"

"Nothing. I was on my way to Diagon Alley. Got a bit of school shopping to do." Harry and Artemis made their way to the back of the building.

"Sounds like you two are good friends," Artemis commented.

"Kinda. Just about everyone in the wizarding world knows my name," Harry responded.

"How come?"

"It's a long story."

"Could you tell me?"

"Perhaps some other time." By then the two boys had reached the back door and stepped outside. Stepping up to the brick wall, Harry pulled out his wand and began tapping the bricks in a certain order. Atremis could only stare in amazement as the wall opened up to form the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley. The only place where you can get Hogwarts school supplies," grinned Harry spreading his arms. The two walked down the street side by side; Harry feeling like he finally fit in and Artemis turning his head in every direction, trying to see everything at once.

"Where are we going Harry?" Artemis asked with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Gringotts."

"What's that?"

"The only wizard bank. You need to exchange your money and I need to get some more from my vault," replied Harry as the goblins pulled open the doors. Both boys could now see the interior of the large white building. They worked their way up to the head desk.

"Can I help you?" The head goblin peered down his long nose at the two young wizards in front of him.

"Mr. Artemis Fowl wishes to exchange his money and I wish to make a withdrawal," stated Harry clearly.

"Do you have your key?"

"Right here." Harry dug into his pocket for the key he had slipped in there earlier. The head goblin had a sour look on his face as he summoned another goblin over.

"Right this way sir," motioned the goblin. It led Harry through another set of doors.

"Mr. Fowl," stated the head goblin, "how much money do you wish to exchange?"

"150 pounds," Artemis replied pulling out the money. He placed it in front of the head goblin. For a moment, the goblin vanished from Artemis's view. It returned carrying a sack of coins. Artemis caught the bag as the goblin dropped it. He quickly thanked the goblin and opened the sack. Inside were a bunch of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"Ready to go Artemis?" Harry called as he strode through the double doors again. Artemis nodded and the two boys made their way back outside.

"The gold ones are called Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts. Twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. Make sense?" explained Harry as the two made their way to their first stop, Flourish and Blotts.

"Yeah. I'll get the hand of it eventually," replied Artemis as he pulled open the door. The boys continued their school shopping, getting most of their school things. Artemis had gotten his Hogwarts robes and a pewter cauldron. The boys even made their way to the animal shop where Artemis purchased a handsome tawny owl.

"Only thing left is your wand, and I'd like to stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies for a couple minutes also," said Harry leading his friend to Ollivander's.

"Ah, Harry Potter. Good to see you again. Is there something wrong with your wand? Are you in need of a new one?" a voice said from the shadows, startling both boys.

"Oh, no, sir. My friend Artemis Fowl is beginning school this year and he's in need of a new wand," laughed Harry as he waved his hand towards Artemis. Mr. Ollivander began pulling down lots of different wands and handing them to Artemis to try out. Finally Artemis found one that worked for him. It was made of mahogany and dragon heartstring, 9 inches. Artemis admired the wand as he paid seven Galleons. He put it in its box as he and Harry made their way to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Mr. Ollivander watched as the two boys as they exited his shop. He though about his adventure over the previous summer to Ireland.

---------------------------

_It's a dark misty night. A figure stumbles through the mist. We can see the figure's face; it's Mr. Ollivander. Unbeknown to him, there is a large tree looming ahead of him. He stumbles and falls, his hand knocking against a tree root. Mr. Ollivander stands, moving his hands along the rough root back to the main tree trunk. Through his hands, he can feel a powerful magic. He cuts off a branch of the tree and stumbles blindly back the way he came, clutching at the wood._

_The tree from which Mr. Ollivander took a branch is called Tara. It is a central point for magic for the fairies, which Artemis Fowl knew very well. For hundreds of years, the ancestors of Commander J. Root, Holly Short, and the rest of the fairy people, traveled to Tara to replenish their magic._

---------------------------

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the Potty. Where are your friends the mudblood and the weasel?" drawled a familiar voice from behind Harry. Harry and Artemis had entered the shop and were currently looking around.

"Why would you care, Malfoy?" demanded Harry as he and Artemis wheeled around. Standing right behind Malfoy were his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Who are you?" Malfoy threw at Artemis with a sneer plastered on his face.

"Fowl, Artemis Fowl," Artemis replied with a small smile on his face.

"New student?"

"Yes."

"You really shouldn't be making friends with Potter here. I can help you make better friends." Draco Malfoy held out his hand for Artemis to shake. Artemis only looked at it; he didn't grasp it in return. Looking between both boys, Harry wondered how long they were going to stand there. Shortly, Malfoy dropped his hand.

"You're making a mistake being friends with people like Potter." With that Malfoy whirled around and walked away, his cronies stupidly following him.

"Word to the wise Artemis, stay away from Slytherins, especially Malfoy. The whole lot of them are nothing but trouble to the rest of the school," Harry stated turning back to the Quidditch supplies. After the two boys looked at practically everything. They left nearly two hours later. They made their way back home to await the start of the term on September first.

As Artemis lay in bed later that night, he thought about the kid next door, Harry. Artemis could tell there was something different about that boy, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He decided to pull out one of his books to read since he couldn't sleep. Artemis rolled out of bed and turned on his light. Reaching into his bag of new schoolbooks, Artemis groped around for one.

He looked at the title of the book he pulled out.

"_**Famous Witches and Wizards in the 21**__**st**__** Century"**_

'Should be interesting,' thought Artemis. He went back to bed and started flipping through the book. While he flipped through the P-section, Artemis noticed Harry's picture in the center of a page. He looked more closely at his friend's picture when he realized it blinked. Startled, Artemis looked around his room before looking back at Harry's picture. Written underneath in flowing script was 'Harry Potter'. He said the name out loud and much to his surprise some information about Harry appeared. Artemis read it interestedly.

"_Born fifteen years ago, Harry Potter has become a most famous boy. His tragic past is known to all wizarding people._

"_When Harry was only a year old, the most feared Dark Lord showed up at his parent's house and murdered them. When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named turned his wand to the infant boy, a most peculiar thing happened. Instead of killing the boy, the Killing Curse rebounded on You-Know-Who. He wasn't killed, but instead his soul was torn from his body. Harry Potter on the other hand, escaped with only a lightning bolt-shaped scar in his forehead."_

There was more to read, but Artemis decided to skip to the last paragraph.

"_The Boy Who Lived has attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the past four years. He will be returning there this upcoming term."_

Artemis closed his book softly. He thought about his new friend.

"I wonder why Harry doesn't want to talk about his past? He seems to dislike it immensely," Artemis asked out loud. He drifted off to sleep with the light still on, and his textbook still in his hands.

Artemis woke up rather early the next morning. He rolled about trying to get back to sleep, but it proved useless. Instead, Artemis got up and started to get ready for the day. Grabbing a fresh change of clothes, Artemis walked to the bathroom to take his shower.

While Artemis was showering, Harry had just finished his own meal and hurried back upstairs. Hedwig was perched on top of her cage with a note tied to her leg when Harry entered his room. He held out his arm and the snowy owl flew towards him. Harry stroked her chest softly causing her hoot quietly. He smiled and relieved his owl of her burden. Hedwig flew over to her cage.

Harry flipped over the envelope to find Hermione's neat handwriting scrawled in the center.

_Harry_

He opened it wondering what Hermione had to say. Filled with interest, Harry read the letter.

_Harry-_

_Mum and Dad have given me permission to invite you and Ron over for a week. Is that all right with you Aunt and Uncle? Please tell Ron for me seeing as I have no owl of my own. Thanks!_

_Hermione_

_P.S. See you when you get here!_

Her note filled him with happiness. Thinking it was the perfect chance to introduce Artemis to his two best friends, Harry made a mental note to ask Artemis before replying to Hermione. In the mean time, he wrote to Ron like Hermione asked.

_Ron-_

_Hermione's invited us to her house for a week. She asked me to tell you since she doesn't own an owl and Hedwig happen to show up._

_Hope you can come,_

_Harry_

He persuaded Hedwig to fly to Ron's house to deliver the message. Harry watched as she flew out the open window. He turned and went downstairs, intending to ask Artemis if he would like to come with him to Hermione's.

"Where are you going boy?" Harry spun around to find Uncle Vernon staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Out," replied the young wizard. He got outside before his uncle could say anything else. Once outside, Harry looked over at 2 Privit Drive. Artemis was all ready outside and was sitting on his front steps. His eyes were closed, blocking out everything. Harry walked over quietly, hoping to surprise the teen boy. He got within a meter of Artemis when Artemis's eyes snapped open. A smile played with his lips.

---------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed! Again, R&R and tell me your thoughts! I enjoy reading them!


End file.
